The Boston University Clinical and Translational Science Institute (BU CTSI) is an innovative CTSA clinical and translational research hub and catalyst for national CTSA network science. Boston University and partner, Boston Medical Center Health System (affiliate with Boston HealthNet, Boston Accountable Care Organization, VA Boston Health System, Edith Norse Rogers Veterans Hospital and the HealthCore/New England Research Institutes, Inc.) to comprise the members of the BU CTSI. We serve the largest URG and At Risk patient populations in New England. Our overarching theme is meant to emphasize our commitment to developing translational research infrastructure that is appropriate and innovative to meet the standards of the CTSA Network AND is uniquely designed to meet the needs and overcome the many barriers in partnering in research with patients at risk for poor health and outcomes. In order to address the health needs of these communities, the BU CTSI will support workforce development, collaboration across our stakeholders and integration of translational science across the lifespan of our Special Populations the through the development of a competent workforce, use of novel informatics, methods and processes that address disparities of health care. The BU CTSI Goals are: Aim 1. Discover, demonstrate, deploy and disseminate novel methods in training that will enhance our entire translational science workforce and create opportunities for advancement. Aim 2. Develop the most efficient, most representative clinical trials hub possible employing the integrated resources of all our partners. Aim 3. Effect meaningful multi-directional relationships among all our community stakeholders that strengthen collaborative translational research across the lifespan of our special populations and enable novel approaches to integrating research into health care. Aim 4. In collaboration with other CTSA hubs, discover, develop and disseminate innovative tools to improve research on treatments and diagnostics that address national health problems: The BU CTSI?s vision is to be the strongest possible advocate for, and participant in, translational research that serves the health needs of our diverse At Risk patient populations by working with our community to create unique resources that can be integrated with and distributed to the national CTSA network.